New Experiences
by Interesto
Summary: Alphonse Elric is hired as the alchemy teacher of Hogwarts. As a precaution, shinobi guards from the Elemental Nations are hired to protect him at the school. After the Promised Day. After the Fourth Shinobi World War. Takes place during The Sorcerers Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys and gals and any other gender that you identify as, it's Interesto here my new story: New Experiences. (Hooray!) Please Enjoy! And of course**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. **

Chapter 1—the Offer

Alphonse Elric looked down at the letter in his hands. A few days prior, an owl had flown into the room at the inn he was staying at, nearly giving Jerso and Zampano heart attacks in the process. It was addressed from a man named Dumbledore. What was even weirder was that it was an offer to teach alchemy at a magic school. Alphonse wasn't sure if the letter was a hoax or not. There was no way magic could be real, obviously, but on the other hand, it seemed incredibly thought out to be a hoax. This Dumbledore guy described in great detail about the school of which he was headmaster, Hogwarts. It was a school to teach magic, divided into four houses in order to divide up the seven years' worth of students. There was even magical sports too. That was fine and all, but what he didn't get was why they would want to teach a non-magical science at school for magic. That didn't make any sense, and that was if magic turned out to be real after all. Jerso and Zampano had just laughed at the whole idea. Well, they were probably right.

So there he was, walking down the street to the nearest Xingese café. After having spent two years in the country, he had started to make friends, and people had gotten used to seeing the tall blond-haired golden-eyed man around the city. He and May had gotten pretty close as well, which was nice, though he hadn't seen his own brother in a while. He did get to see Lin occasionally, though it was pretty hard to talk to him now that he was going to be the next emperor. His research wasn't going so well either. He didn't understand alkahestry, mostly just the "dragons pulse" part of it. Once he got that down though, it couldn't be two hard, as the rest wasn't too far off from alchemy.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the uneven ground, and his cane slipped out of his grasp and he started to fall. Luckily for him, Jerso and Zampano were with him, and Jerso managed to catch him before he fell.

"Hey, be careful there Alphonse," he said, "It doesn't hurt to pay attention."

"Sorry Jerso," Alphonse apologized. "I guess I was just lost in my thoughts."

Jerso sighed. "I figured that out myself by the way you were looking up at the clouds," he laughed."

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Zampano handed him back his cane. "Jerso can be right occasionally you know. Be careful or you'll hurt yourself. You need to keep that cane intact or you could find yourself in a bad situation. And anyway, my animal instincts are telling me that there's something fishy about what this so called Dumbledore is trying to do here. Magic isn't even real."

Alphonse frowned. "I don't believe magic exists either," he said, "but if you think about it, alchemy is highly improbable too. I mean, we draw alchemical energy from the movement of tectonic plates. That's all we know. Nobody knows how that is possible, just that it is. It's also a possibility, however unlikely, that magic exists."

Jerso laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that I suppose."

Zampano frowned. "You never know Jerso, it could exist," he contemplated, "it's not like we know anything about this kind of stuff. We're just a couple of chimaera who are more brawns then brains."

"Hey," Jerso yelled angrily, "Are you calling me stupid you damn boar?"

Zampano raised his fist at Jerso and yelled, "No I'm not, frog, all I'm saying is that Alphonse is the expert on this kind of stuff, not us!"

The two chimaera glared at each other, and seemed about to get into a fist fight.

Alphonse sweat dropped. "Hey c'mon guys," he reasoned, "we're not here to fight. And we're here anyway." They just ignored them. He sighed and whacked them both on the head with his cane. "Listen guys," he growled, "we're here to check out what is going on with that letter I got, ok? If we start fighting now we'll never figure it out!" He hated to admit it, but he was pretty good at breaking up fights since he had traveled around with his brother for a long time.

Jerso and Zampano both rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. "Sorry Al," they said in unison, "I guess we just got a bit carried away." They had welts on their heads.

They entered the café, and sat at a table. "So…" began Zampano, "Do you have any idea what this guy looks like?"

Alphonse didn't look up from his menu. "No idea," he admitted.

"Well," said Jerso, "I myself was hoping to tell who he was by his name. You know, he walks in and he looks the way his name sounds."

"Dumbledore," Zampano sounded out, "well, by that name he would be easy to spot."

"It would be nice if it was that easy," Alphonse said, "but unfortunately it usually isn't. Hmm… Dumbledore. That is a strange name." He found what he was looking for on the menu.

A waiter came up to them and asked them, "What can we get for you guys?" in Xingese. Xingese wasn't actually too far off from Amestrian, the grammar and pronunciation of words were very close, but the writing system was anything but. He put in his order, as did Jerso and Zampano.

Half an hour later, they were finishing their meal, and Dumbledore was late. "He's late," Jerso said.

"Maybe he got lost," Alphonse guessed. "This is a pretty big city after all."

Just as he said that, a strange man walked in. He was old with his long gray hair and beard both pulled into pony tails. Even weirder than that was the fact that he was wearing long gray robes. He stepped in and seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"I bet you five dollars that's Dumbledore," Zampano whispered to Jerso.

"You're on," Jerso replied.

The man noticed them sitting at their table, waved at them, and walked over. "Hello, Mr. Elric, My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said merrily.

Jerso handed Zampano five dollars.

"So…" began Alphonse. "You want me to teach at a magic school?"

"Precisely," beamed Dumbledore. "I want you to teach alchemy at my school."

"But…" Alphonse questioned "Alchemy isn't even magic."

"You are correct about that," Dumbledore nodded. "But, the Ministry of Magic changed the requirements for magic schools, and we have to have to add another muggle based class into the curriculum."

"What's a muggle?" Alphonse asked.

"A muggle," said Dumbledore, "is someone who cannot perform magic and was not born with magic parents."

"Okay," said Alphonse, "before we get into details here, I have one more question: Is magic even real?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Yes, Mr. Elric, it is real. Let me demonstrate." He pulled out a stick from his robes, pointed it at the ceiling, and some vines shot out of the tip of it and latched onto the ceiling. With a shake of the stick, the vines disappeared. Jerso and Zampano were staring at Dumbledore with their mouths hanging wide open.

"But, How!" exclaimed Alphonse. "Where is the equivalency in that?"

"Actually," Dumbledore frowned, "there isn't really any. Not that we are aware of anyway. Magic has no known source of power. That being said, the more one practices magic the stronger the spells they use are, similar to alchemy I'd imagine."

"Yeah," Alphonse frowned, "it is. But how do you not know about a power source for magic, I mean, alchemy and even alkahestry have their power sources known."

"Magic," explained Dumbledore "has so many intricacies that all we know about is that it runs in blood, along with a few other small things."

That didn't help Alphonse at all. "Could you demonstrate another spell?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Now when I do this I want you to watch my wand closely and tell me everything you can about what happened."

Alphonse nodded and Dumbledore pulled out his stick- wand, Alphonse supposed it was called – and pointed it at Zampano's half empty glass of water, gave it a little twirl, and the water rose out of the glass and followed where his wand was pointing. He gave his wand another little twirl and the water returned back to the glass. "Now give me an explanation," he said with a curious look in his eyes.

Alphonse thought for a second before giving his answer. "Well as I see it, there a couple of possible answers. One is that your wand is condensing the air around the water as well as simultaneously manipulating the air pressure in order to make it move. The other is that your wand is somehow bonding with the water molecules and manipulating them that way."

Dumbledore smiled. "The second answer isn't actually that far off. I heard correctly, you are a genius."

Alphonse blinked. "Wait, you were asking about me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Actually," he said, "I was looking for an old acquaintance of mine, Van Hoenheim. But unfortunately I heard that he passed away about four years ago. Luckily I heard that he had children, which led me to you and your brother Edward. Again, not much luck in that category, as when I was asking about him, I heard that he had lost the ability to use alchemy, unfortunately. Then I set out for you. I had heard you were staying in Xing, so I sent that owl out beforehand. It found you and now we're here. Oh, and I am very sorry to hear about your father."

"Oh," said Alphonse, not quite expecting that. "I'm sorry too. I never knew dad that well, but…"

"It's alright," Dumbledore assured him. "You don't have to continue. But, if you don't mind, I would like to hear a little bit about you. It would be reassuring to me and the rest of the staff if we knew a little bit about the new teacher. Of course, teachers are required to fill out an information sheet, so you don't have to tell anything you don't want to."

"Well, I guess a little information wouldn't hurt," Alphonse said, more to himself than to Dumbledore. "We grew up in the Southeast of Amestris, in a small town called Resembool. Not much ever happened there, and I spent most of my time with brother and Winry. Our father left us when we were little. We were there when it happened, but only because I woke brother up because I had to go to the bathroom. A couple years later our mother died due to sickness, and we stayed with Granny Pinako and Winry. We found an alchemy teacher, and she taught us for a while. It was terrifying, but we learned a lot. When we returned home, we made a mistake. I won't tell you what happened. Brother had to support us afterwards by getting a job in the military, becoming one of the youngest state alchemists ever. We traveled around a lot, and got into a lot of trouble, but we eventually managed to fix ourselves, though brother did give away his ability to use alchemy to do it. After two years, we decided to travel for research. Brother went West and I went East. We've been doing this for two years now, and haven't had much success. But, trying to establish a new principal for alchemy isn't going to be easy."

"You haven't had an easy life, have you, Mr. Elric?" asked Dumbledore. "But then again, it never is for even the best of people. And I was wondering, who are your two friends here?" He pointed to Jerso and Zampano who had been sitting quietly throughout the conversation.

Alphonse pointed to Jerso and then Zampano, "These are Jerso and Zampano," he said. "They're chimaera that are traveling with me to get their original bodies back."

"And what are chimaera, may I ask?" inquired Dumbledore.

"We're, military experiments," Jerso spat.

"Our original human bodies were forcibly bonded with those of animals," explained Zampano.

"Is that practice not illegal?!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Well," Alphonse muttered, "that's a part of the story I'm leaving out."

"Okay," Dumbledore sat back, unsatisfied. "On another note, will you accept my offer to teach, Mr. Elric?

Alphonse sat back in his chair. "I think I will, Mr. Dumbledore. And by the way, just call me Al."

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "Will do, Al." He pulled a letter out of his robes. "This contains all the information about what to do to get registered to teach, as well as how to get to the school itself. We've had to make special accommodations for having a muggle teacher at the school, but everything should work out fine. There was some trouble with the higher ups in the Ministry, as some of them are terribly racist against muggles, but we got through it. Now I expect to see you at the beginning of the year, Professor Elric. Oh, and you can just call me Albus.

Alphonse smiled. "I'll be there, don't worry, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Well then, I'll be taking my leave. I'm afraid that one of the precautions of having you here as a teacher requires that we hire some guards for you. There are dark wizards out there who will stop at nothing to kill muggles like yourself. I know you must be a very capable person, Alphonse, and that your friends here would like to help as much as possible, but we need someone who can rival the magic even that of a wizard. I think that the shinobi if the Elemental Nations would be the best choice."

Alphonse swallowed. "Of course, Albus, I understand. There are evil people who are willing to kill other people just because they can or because they want to prove their power. But is it necessary for guards beyond Jerso and Zampano?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. A certain dark wizard named Voldemort was defeated eleven years ago. Nearly everybody is afraid of even saying his name. They believe he died all those years ago, but some, such as myself, believe that he survived and is still out there."

"Okay, but how does that mean that we have to get more guards?" Alphonse asked.

"I do believe that Jerso and Zampano would be adequate guards under normal circumstances, as Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be," said Dumbledore, "however Voldemort had a cult, of sorts, known as Death Eaters. These Death Eaters, the most faithful ones anyway, would stop at nothing to kill a muggle who was at a magical place. Now it would be near impossible to sneak into Hogwarts, but one can never be too cautious."

"Okay," Alphonse sighed, "I understand."

"Alphonse!" exclaimed Jerso, "You can't be serious about still serious. It's way too damn dangerous! Think about your research, think about your brother. Hell, my animal instincts are telling me to keep the hell away from this."

"C'mon, kid," Zampano growled. "You need to stay the hell away from this. I don't need any damn animal instincts to tell me the risks are way too high."

"That's why we're going to have more guards isn't it?" Alphonse asked them. "Hogwarts is a school, it should be safe. Besides, I think that going there will increase our odds of finding research that will increase our odds of getting your two original bodies back safely."

Jerso and Zampano glared at him. "Fine," they both muttered under their breath.

"But don't come running to us when things go wrong," they snapped.

Dumbledore was watching the conversation with mild interest. "I assure the both of you that Alphonse will be safe at the school. No harm shall befall anyone whilst they are inside Hogwarts walls."

Jerso and Zampano seemed unconvinced, but they let up. "All right, fine," they sighed.

"Now Al, I will leave. I hope you tell your friends and family where you are going, as I am quite sure that they would appreciate the information. Just follow the instructions on the note and everything will be in order," Dumbledore informed. "Now I believe that the only country to have contact with the Elemental Nations is Japan," he muttered to himself as he walked out the door.

"You're in Idiot Al," Jerso told him. "You've lived through a lot of dangerous stuff before, yes, but still this sounds like a bad idea."

"Who knows what magic is capable of," Zampano added.

"C'mon guys," Alphonse pleaded, "It's only a school, and students shouldn't be capable of extremely powerful magic."

"It's not the students we're worried about," said Zampano. "Dumbledore said you needed guards for dark wizards' tha-"

"Besides," Jerso interrupted, "I hope we don't have to remind you what you and your brother did while you were both students."

"I know what we did," said Alphonse. "If they have any sense of humanity at all at that school, they'll stay far away from any sort of subject like that. I'm going to go because I believe that this is an opportunity that we cannot pass up. Anyway, we only have a week before I have to go register for teaching. I have to make some calls before I go. I wish Dumbledore had given me more time," he finished sadly."

"Yeah, you should do that you that while you still can," said Jerso melancholy.

"Yep," Zampano added. "Everyone we were close too thinks we're dead. I won't let the same thing happen to you."

On that note, they paid for their meal and left for the inn they were staying at. It was a very nice place, complements of Lin. It was right in the middle of the city, close to the library, which was nice for Alphonse, since he didn't have to walk very far. They walked into the building, and the old door man gave them a greeting. He was very fond of Alphonse since he'd helped the old guy fix things with his alchemy. They went to the room that they had on the first floor, a large four room with four beds, only to find Lin sitting on one of the chairs, eating a sandwich.

"Hiyaa Al," the Prince exclaimed in his overly cheerful voice.

"Lin," exclaimed Alphonse. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really," Lin said in a bored voice. "It was kinda boring being with my guards all the time, so I decided to sneak off to have a conversation with an old minion, I mean friend. You weren't here so I decided to eat a sandwich or five to pass the time."

"What?!" exclaimed Jerso and Zampano simultaneously. "You ate five whole sandwiches?"

Alphonse just sweat dropped. "So, you escaped your guards again? And you went to the same hiding place again?"

As if right on cue, a voice said "I was worried you were kidnapped, Master Lin."

"Oh, Lan Fan," said Lin, "you've always had such excellent timing."

"Master Lin," Lan Fan scolded, "you can't just abandon your guards like that. You have duties to do."

"But, they're so boring," Lin whined.

Lan Fan slapped his head. "Yes that's true," she said. "But you're going to be the next emperor, so you need to be able to handle the responsibility."

"Okay, okay," Lin reasoned. "But can we late till later for that? I have a feeling Alphonse was going to say something."

Lan Fan blinked, just noticing him and the two chimaera next to him. "Hello, Mister Alphonse," she said "I didn't notice you and your friends there."

"It's fine, really," Alphonse said. "It's just that this situation usually seems to be getting out of hand by now."

"Yes it does," said Lan Fan, glaring at Lin, "but hopefully somebody has learned his lesson this time."

"What were you going to say Al?" Lin said meekly.

"I got a job as a teacher," Alphonse said.

"Interesting, go on," said Lin.

"Well," Alphonse said, "It's sort of in another country."

"Huh?!" Lin exclaimed. "Are you okay Al? Why would you go teach at some random faraway place?"

Before he could say anything, Jerso said, "Well, that's what we were wondering too. And the school's in some place called England or something like that."

"That's pretty far up North, if I remember correctly," said Lin. "Actually it was Greed who knew, I just have some of that random knowledge still in my head," he admitted.

"Are you sure you'll be alright," Lan Fan asked.

"About that," Zampano said, "my animal instincts are telling me not to go, but that might be because normally animals that aren't birds stay in a relatively the same place for most of their lives, and wouldn't go into unfamiliar territory."

"Well I suppose you have some calls to make," said Lin. "We'll leave you to that."

After they closed the door behind them Lan Fan turned to Lin and asked, "You could tell they weren't telling us about something right?"

Lin nodded. "Of course I could," he said. "But it must have been pretty important if they weren't telling. I'm not going to pressure, but I do hope Al is okay. It must have been pretty important if they weren't telling. However, lying about something can end up hurting more people than you want it too."

…

"I think we should have told them about the truth of that school," Jerso said as their two guests left."

"They could tell I was lying for sure," Zampano put in.

"I wanted to tell them everything too," said Alphonse. "But U got the feeling that magic is something that the general people aren't supposed to know about."

"They're not normal people," Jerso said. "Lin is a prince, very close to becoming the emperor too, I might add, and he was a homunculus for a while. Who knows what Greed could've known about magic?"

"I do agree," Alphonse sighed. "But I don't want them to get hurt. You heard what Dumbledore said about dark wizards. I wouldn't hesitate for a second to believe that there are people who would kill them simply for knowing too much. That's what happened to Hughes, and I don't want it to happen to anybody else."

"You have a very fair point," Zampano admitted. "I guess we'll leave you to make your calls." The two chimaera walked into another room.

Alphonse stared at the phone. This was going to be tough. He picked up the phone and dialed the first number written down on the piece of paper next to it. The phone rang for several seconds before the person on the other side picked it up and answered with a slightly muffled "Hey Al."

Alphonse took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey Ed, I just thought that I should tell you that I got a job as a teacher."

"Hey that's pretty good," Edward sounded surprised. "I'm proud of you Al."

Alphonse's heart smiled at that. "Well, the thing is," he stuttered, "It's in a very far away country, and I won't be able to see you for a while."

"Well," said Edward, "I'll guess I'll just have to come and visit you there when I can."

"You can't," Alphonse replied.

"Well, it's because, umm," Alphonse didn't want to admit, "it's not safe. There are some people who don't want me there, and will probably try to kill me… so… But, they're going to bring in guards for me so it'll be safer."

"Al," said Edward. "You're my brother, and as long as I'm around nobody will hurt you, you hear me? I won't let them okay? We've been through a lot, and we've both nearly died, so you'll be fine. However bad this place is, you've been through worse. You will have to tell me where this place is though, so I can come visit you when I have the chance."

"Will do," Alphonse smiled. "I should also tell you that'll be a good place to research for our theory."

"Really?" Edward asked, intrigued. "Is it some kind of alchemy school?"

"No," Alphonse hesitated, "but I am going to teach alchemy there. It apparently has such a wide range of subjects there that I thought I could find some information there."

"That sounds like a great opportunity. Just don't be as scary as Teacher was to us as you'll be to your students," Edward urged.

"I won't be, don't worry," Alphonse assured him.

"Call me later, okay Al?" Edward asked him. "I want to know how it is there."

"Sure thing brother," Al said.

There was a tone as his brother hung up. That didn't go as bad as he had thought it would. But he still had two more calls to make. He dialed the second number, and it barely rung for a second before it was answered with an "Alphonse!"

"Hi May," he said, "It's been a while.

"Yeah it has," May said. "Is something the matter?"

"It's just that I got a teaching job, in another country," Alphonse explained.

"Oh," was all May said. She sounded disappointed.

"I won't be able to see you for a while, but I will try to call as often as I can," he said.

"Won't I be able to come and visit?" asked May.

"Yes you could, but it's very far away, and…" he hesitated "it's not very safe."

The other end was silent.

"May?" Alphonse asked.

May burst into tears. "Why would you go someplace that you know is dangerous after all you've been through and had to do?" she exclaimed.

"I'll be okay," Alphonse tried to assure her. "Jerso and Zampano will be there, as well as some other guards."

"Why do you need guards?" May sniffled.

"There are people in the world who don't want me to teach there, and will try to get me out by any means necessary," Alphonse said. "But that doesn't matter. I'll be safe no matter what. For you, for brother, and for Winry. I'll be okay. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"You sound like your brother," said May. "I'm going to come visit you there Al. Shou Mei misses you too."

"May please," Alphonse tried to reason, "It won't be safe there. I know I won't be able to change your mind, so at please go along with Ed to stay safe."

"Fine," May said. "I'll see you later Al." She hung up.

Al had to sit for a minute to dry his tears. He didn't want anybody to get hurt, and yet, they still cared too much for him to care about their own safety. It made him happy but sad at the same time. It was hard to hold tears back after spending so long in a body that wasn't able to cry. He took a deep breath, and dialed the last number. It rang for a minute before a voice answered "Garfiel's automail, how may I be of service."

"Hi mister Garfiel," said Alphonse. "Is Winry their?"

"Sure thing Alphonse," said Garfiel. "She has a couple of visitors from the military, but I'll get her im just a second."

A couple of seconds later, Winry said "Hi Al, what's going on?"

"Oh, well," said Alphonse, "I got a job as a teacher."

"That's really good, what are you teaching?"

"I'm going to teach alchemy, but the thing is it's in a faraway country, and it isn't going to be very safe."

Winry sounded upset. "Well, you better stay safe Alphonse, I don't want to have to give another one of you Elric brothers automail."

"You won't have to, don't worry," Alphonse said. "I'll be as careful as possible. I'm not a loud mouth like Ed."

"That is true," Winry giggled. "But still stay safe. I worry about the two of you more than I should since you're both always travelling, trying to do your alchemy stuff."

"It could be ground breaking you know," said Alphonse. "And I'll be back home as soon as I can."

"You better," said Winry. "Oh, and Hawkeye and Mustang want to talk to you." There was a bit of a shuffling sound as the phone was passed around.

"So Al," said the voice of Roy Mustang, "you're going to a teacher huh, good luck with the paper work."

"It couldn't be that big of a deal if I get all done on time," said Alphonse.

Roy sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right about one thing there. Just good luck and stay safe and sane. Going to be a teacher won't be easy. I know I wouldn't be able to able to."

"I will, and thanks," said Alphonse. He heard some more shuffling as the phone was passed around again.

"You're going to be a teacher Al?" asked Riza Hawkeye.

"Yep," Alphonse confirmed. "It's faraway, nut I think that it'll be beneficial for our research."

"Good," Riza said. "Stay safe Al, and don't slack off as much as the General."

"So Mustang's a General now?" asked Al.

"Yes, though he has a long way to go before he becomes Fuhrer," said Riza. "Now stay safe Alphonse, when you get back you better be in one piece."

"Yes ma'am," said Alphonse. The phone was hung up on him again.

Al sat back in his chair and began to think. How would he get others to visit him at a magic school? That would have to wait till later. He pulled out the note Dumbledore had given him and examined it closely. The steps for registering as a teacher were long and confusing.

"Jerso, Zampano," he called out. "Let's get our stuff packed, we're headed to London."

**A/N:**

**So I really hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it at least. So please review! I want to know what you guys think. Tell me what I can do better, but don't hate please. Fanfiction is for our enjoyment. Also review some more, it's much appreciated.**


	2. The Guards

**A/N:**

**And hey, it is I, Interesto back with chapter two. I hope you all enjoy. And of course **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Harry Potter**

Chapter 2—the Guards

Kakashi Hatake stared unbelievingly at the old man named Dumbledore who sat across from him. He was probably crazy. The man had requested some of his shinobi to guard a new teacher coming to his school. Why they would need guards at a school of all places didn't make much sense to him. Though, teachers of the shinobi world were occasionally known to have bounties on their heads. No, the real strangeness of the request was that it was at a magic school. There was no possibility that magic was real. Actually, there was, but Kakashi had no proof for it to be real.

"So," Kakashi stated flatly, "You want a team of shinobi to guard a _teacher _at a _magic _school."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That's about it, Lord Hokage," he said merrily.

Kakashi sighed in disbelief. "I'll guess I'll have to ask the obvious first," he said. "Is magic even real?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Of course it is. I may be a fool, but I'm not so crazy as to say that something is real when it isn't. While at least not yet anyway."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "Would you care to prove that," he suggested.

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "But if you wouldn't mind, would you dismiss your guards for a moment, I can't let what I'm going to show become common knowledge, as it would break several international laws and whatnot."

Kakashi motioned to the ANBU stationed around the room and they disappeared into puffs of smoke. He didn't what Dumbledore was going to do, but Kakashi was sure that if anything happened, he would be able to handle himself. "We are alone," he guaranteed.

"Good," Dumbledore said calmly. He pulled a stick out of his robes, and waved it at a pen sitting on the desk. It flew over to his hand.

Kakashi thought for a second. "I don't see much difference between your magic and my jutsu," he observed.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think that the only noticeable difference is that magic is controlled with a wand and jutsu is controlled with hands signs and chakra," he agreed.

"Now," began Kakashi, "my second question is why you need guards for a teacher at a school."

"I figured that you'd wonder that," Dumbledore said. "We need guards for our new alchemy teacher Alphonse Elric because he is a muggle. A muggle is someone who cannot perform magic. It's unheard of for there to be muggles at a magic school. Since now there's going to be one, there are going to be some dark wizards after him. Although Hogwarts is a safe place, I am very worried of what the reactions to him being there are."

That made sense, but, "Why would you hire a teacher who would need guarding in the first place? And what is alchemy?" Kakashi asked.

"Alchemy is form of muggle science," Dumbledore explained. "It is based off a principal called equivalent exchange, where anything gained must be acquired by losing something of equal worth. We're hiring him because well, I believe that having only the best at the subject for a teacher makes it the best way to learn."

"So," Kakashi replied, "you hired a teacher that you knew you'd have to protect just so the quality of teaching would be better. Doesn't make much sense to me but I guess my opinion doesn't matter in this situation."

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes I suppose so, but it is your opinion about who should be sent to the school."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes it is," he said. "Let me think about this. You'll need someone who can tell if someone has dark intentions against the teacher, which would be Naruto. Someone who could be able to tell of intruders on the grounds, which would be an Inuzuka, I think Kiba would be the best choice here. Someone who would be able to stop any future trouble, Sasuke's presence alone should accomplish that, if he's willing to go. And finally someone who would be able to make them all work together would be Sakura. Yes I think they'll do, let me summon them."

An ANBU appeared and Kakashi said, "Yamato, go get Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura. I have a mission for them."

Yamato nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. They had to wait only a minute before four people and a dog walked in.

"What do you have for us, Kakashi sensei?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba," said Kakashi, "The mission I have for you is to guard the new teacher at Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But, Kakashi sensei, magic isn't real," the blond said in a confused tone.

"I assure you it is, Naruto," Kakashi assured him. "This," he said pointing to Dumbledore, "is Professor Dumbledore, he will give you the details to your assignment."

"Kakashi," began the black-haired guy, "why do I have to go?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said calmly, "you don't have to go, true. However, I believe that doing this would be good for you as it would be a new point of view, as the people won't know you for what you've done in the past."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'll do it."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good. Now, as I said before, Professor Dumbledore will explain the mission to you, in the other room. I have a lot of paperwork to do."

Dumbledore stood up and said, "If you'd follow me, please." They walked into the next room over. "Now before we begin I would like to ask who you all are."

Naruto pointed at himself and energetically said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The guy with the dog pointed at himself and said, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He pointed at the dog, "And this is Akamaru." Akamaru barked happily.

The pink-haired girl waved. "My name's Sakura Haruno," she said.

Sasuke looked like he could care less. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm pleased to make all of your acquaintances," he said. "Your job is to guard a new teacher at my school."

"We're going to need a little more information than that," put in Kiba.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes of course," he said. "The teacher you're guarding is our new alchemy teacher, Alphonse Elric. He's a tall, thin, blond young man with golden eyes; walks with a cane. The school is an old castle built by the founders. The classes are divided into four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The school teaches for the students for seven years. Its location is classified, I'm afraid, but I can tell you that it is very high up North, so you'll want to bring some warm clothes for the winter."

"That's good to know, but," Naruto frowned, "is there anyone in particular we have to watch out for, y'know."

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid I can't say for sure what they would look like, but most likely it would be a former Death Eater, recognizable only by the dark marks on their arms. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Before anyone could answer, Shizune walked in, carrying masks in her arms. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important," she said, "but Lord Hokage requested that you all wear these masks while on duty." She tossed Naruto a mask with a toad face, Sasuke a mask with a snake face, Sakura a mask with a slug face, and Kiba a mask with a dog face.

"Do we get code names too?" Naruto asked, excited.

Shizune shook her head, "No," she said, "Lord Hokage said that was not necessary, as no one there would know your names."

Naruto looked disappointed at that.

Shizune gave Dumbledore a strange look, and the walked out, muttering something about how she wished Tsunade was as easy to deal with.

"Now where were we again?" Dumbledore asked. "Ah yes, does anyone have any more questions?"

"How big are the grounds?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked.

"They are very large," Dumbledore assured him. "The castle itself is very large. However, the Forbidden Forest surrounds the grounds. Though I'm sure you all have dealt with worse, I would advise to stay out of it, as there are creatures in there that will haunt your nightmares. Also, I would advise you to stay away from the Whomping Willow as well, as it's best to leave that to Professor Sprout. Any more questions?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Okay," said Dumbledore, "why don't you all get ready? I'll be waiting by the front gate." He walked out of the room, leaving the young ninja to themselves.

Sasuke was the first one to speak up. "That was… interesting," he commented.

"Yeah you could say that," Kiba agreed. Akamaru barked knowingly. "You said it, Akamaru," Kiba said.

Sakura sighed. "We should get going," she said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Naruto was walking towards his apartment when a voice in his head yawned and asked "**What did I miss**?"

Naruto entered his consciousness and looked at the giant Tailed Beast that he shared his body with. "Well, long story short," he explained, "we've been assigned to guard a teacher at a magic school."

"**A magic school, huh**," Kurama said. "**I've only ever encountered wizards once before. They are very dangerous, but the circulation of chakra in our bodies counteracts the effects a little bit, so with my help you should be okay.**"

"That's reassuring," Naruto said, "but what I don't understand is why they would need us there, y'know?"

"**Well,**" Kurama said slowly, "**I'm not sure about that, but, maybe this teacher is a really important person, and they need extra assistance.**"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that, Dumbledore said that it was because he was a muggle, and there would be people after him."

"**I guess the quality of teaching matters a lot to these people,**" Kurama growled, "**but I think the teacher is quite a bit like you.**"

"How so?" Naruto frowned.

"**The fact that he's probably really stubborn and most likely is quite willing to throw his life away if his friends are in danger. Also he won't take no for an answer,**" the giant fox grinned.

"You're probably right about that," Naruto said as he began to pack his stuff, "but then again you haven't even met him."

Kurama grinned. "**Yeah I know,**" he said, "**but, I like to tease you.**"

"Do you think it would be necessary to bring these sealing tags?" Naruto asked.

"**No it wouldn't be, but they don't take up much space so it wouldn't be troublesome if you did,**" Kurama responded.

Naruto finished packing all of his things, and looked around the room. "It's going to be a while before we're back. I hope the rooms aren't too bad at where we're going."

Kurama sighed. "**You've been gone from this place for nearly three years before,**" he said.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said. "I just wonder what the quality of the rooms are like there."

"**That's trivial,**" the giant fox growled.

Naruto just sighed and exited his apartment. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop before he saw the others at the front gate. Dumbledore was having a conversation with Sasuke, while Kiba was grooming Akamaru's fur.

Akamaru barked as he saw Naruto walk up to them. "Well look who finally made it," Kiba smirked.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, just remembering things, y'know," said Naruto.

Sasuke was just about to make a remark when Sakura entered. "Glad I made it," she said to herself.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good, we're all here," he said. "I'm going to apparate you to London. But I probably should give you all translation spells first. It will make life easier if you can understand everyone."

"How come we can understand you without translation spells then?" Sasuke pointed out.

"When you get to be my age, it's not uncommon to have learned a couple of languages," Dumbledore laughed. He pulled out his wand and asked "May I?"

They all nodded, and Dumbledore pointed his wand at them. He muttered something, and then there was a feeling of water trickling down your throat. "That will only last about a day," he said, "but we should have gotten you something that lasts longer by then."

"So we can understand a different language now?" asked Naruto.

"That's about it," Dumbledore smiled.

"What is apparition?" Sakura asked.

"It's a form of teleportation, which is the only way we can actually get to where we're going in time, but be warned, it make you vomit." They walked outside of the gates and Dumbledore motioned to them. "Take my hands, if you would please."

The ninja looked at each other, but Naruto and Sakura each took one of his hands, then Kiba took Naruto's and held onto Akamaru tightly, and Sasuke took Sakura's.

Dumbledore looked at them, then the world began to twist around them violently. Images shot past them, and they seemed to go through a tunnel. The twisting evened out, and they landed in a restaurant, it seemed, with a bang. Naruto almost lost the contents of his stomach.

"**That was unpleasant,**" Kurama grumbled.

"Hey Albus," said the man behind the bar. "Are these the guards for the new teacher?"

"Yes they are Tom," confirmed Dumbledore. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to take them down to the Ministry."

"E-excuse me, H-headmaster," said a pale man with a turban, "b-but I thought I-I s-should t-tell you that H-Harry P-Potter came through h-here t-two d-days a-ago."

"Really," mused Dumbledore. "Any news of Hagrid's job?"

"A-as f-far as I k-know, h-he succeeded, h-however, there w-was an a-attempted r-robbery just y-yesterday," the Turban guy said.

"That is worrisome, try to find out anything you can," instructed Dumbledore.

"Of c-course," Turban guy nodded.

They walked out of the building and Kiba asked "Who was that guy?"

"That," answered Dumbledore, "was Professor Quirrell, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Though I'm not sure of how well suited he is for the job. He's brilliant, for sure, but a couple years ago he took the year off for some real experience. Had a nasty run in with some vampires and a hag in the Black Forest, never has been the same since. He's scared of nearly everything, including his own job."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. "Vampires?" they seemed to ask each other.

"Who's that Harry Potter kid that he was talking about?" Naruto asked.

"He's a very famous wizard, actually," Dumbledore explained. "When he was just a baby, one of the darkest wizards the world has ever seen, Voldemort, came after him. James and Lilly Potter gave their lives to protect him. His mother's love is what protected him from Voldemort's killing curse, causing it to rebound, killing its caster instead. Well, supposedly killed him. Some, such as myself, believe that he survived and ran away."

It struck Naruto that Harry's story was somewhat similar to his and Gaara's. He could only hope that the kid's life had been good, and was not in the same place Gaara had been when Naruto had met him.

"Has there been any evidence of him?" Sasuke inquired.

"One hears things," Dumbledore said. "Small rumors from the forests in France and Germany surfaced soon after his disappearance, but they stopped after only a couple of months."

"Hn," was Sasuke's response. He wondered if this Voldemort guy was like Orochimaru in any way. In that he had ways of surviving even after he had seemingly been killed. If it wasn't the case, the better. But Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that it was. He would have to check later if Voldemort had in any way branded himself onto his followers.

After a couple minutes of silence, and several people staring at them strangely, they arrived at a large brick building. "This," said Dumbledore, "is the ministry of magic." They entered it, and the inside was a far grander place than the outside. There was a large fountain in the middle of the room, and the arched ceiling was up on the heavens. "If you'd please follow me."

They walked up to the receptionist. "How may I help you professor?" he asked.

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore, "I'm here to register the guards for the new teacher."

The receptionist nodded. "Registration is down the fourth hall, second door on the left."

Dumbledore led them down the hall and into the room. There was a man waiting in there. As they entered he turned around and said "So you're actually going through with it Dumbledore?"

"I am, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

Cornelius sighed. "I suppose it is kind of my fault that you've hired a muggle. I figured you would do something like that. I do trust you, but as the Minister of Magic I had a very hard time convincing the council to go through with your decision. This had better be worth it."

"I assure you that Mr. Elric is the best choice possible for the position," said Dumbledore.

"And these are the guards then?" the Minister asked. "Are you sure that they'll be successful? I don't know much about these shinobi, so I'm quite concerned about this. He even only has one arm."

"I assure that it is not my arms that you need to be worried about, but my eyes," Sasuke said, allowing his Sharingan spin to life.

The minister looked rather perturbed. "Quite," was all he said. He sighed in relief as Sasuke's Sharingan died down. "The registration papers for guards are in the bin by the window. Now if you would excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." He walked out of the room.

"I'm sure you can fill these out on your own just fine," Dumbledore said. "I have to await the arrival of our new teacher, so I must be going." He left the room as well.

Kiba was the first one to actually walk over and grab one of the registration forms. As he looked it over, he grimaced and exclaimed "What the hell is some of this stuff?"

Sasuke grabbed one as well. On it there were things such as nostril measurement. "I'm not sure why this would be necessary either," he said.

"Well some of this stuff seems at least somewhat normal," Sakura muttered.

Kiba looked close at his form. "I think the only normal things on this are 'Former Guarding Experience' and 'Mentor'," he said.

"Maybe we could fill out some of this magic stuff with jutsu's and chakra natures, y'know," put in Naruto.

"That's actually not a bad idea, coming from you," Sasuke smirked.

"Huh, that could work on some of this," said Sakura.

"Now the real question is where the pens are," Kiba wondered aloud. Akamaru whined. "Yeah, I think they should have told us too," he said.

"Maybe it's those quills over there," Sasuke pointed out. "There's an ink pad too."

"How do you know what a quill is?" asked Sakura. "I just thought that they were feathers."

"Orochimaru used them occasionally," Sasuke said simply.

Naruto looked at his sheet and started to fill out. Some things he left blank, like nostril measurement. Why that was necessary was beyond him. He filled out some things like wand core with his chakra nature. Useful guarding spells? Well the closest things to that would be his Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kurama's negative emotion sensing. Not that he was going to put in there that he had a giant fox demon inside of him. He had a feeling that fact would not be appreciated. His rank, well he was a Jonin now. The rest was rather simple, such as height and weight, and mentors. Finally there was a section on former guarding experience. The only one he could think of was the Land of Waves mission.

"They really want a lot of information don't they?" said Kiba.

"My guess is that they really want to be sure about the guards that they hire," Sakura pointed out."

"Well, I don't think that they need to know the length of my toes," Kiba argued.

"Obviously people can transform into other people here, and without something like the Sharingan they won't be able to tell if it really is them. So they need as much information as possible," Sasuke told him.

"Well we don't need this," Kiba retorted. "Even if their transformation is on par with Zetsu's, with Naruto, we would be able to tell if they're real or not."

"Most people don't have a perfect Jinchuriki," Naruto pointed out.

"And," said Sakura, "if said person were to transform into Naruto, how would we know?"

"Fine," Kiba sighed. "But still, this is a lot of information they need. And I can barely write with this quill."

"I don't think any of us really can," Sakura muttered.

"It takes a while to get used to using them," Sasuke told her.

Dumbledore walked back in, this time followed by a tall, thin blond man with golden hair; as well as two other large men. "May I introduce," he announced, "our new alchemy teacher, Alphonse Elric, and his friends Misters Jerso and Zampano."

Alphonse waved at them. "Hello," he greeted them.

Jerso and Zampano waved with a less emphatic "Hi."

Dumbledore pointed at the ninja, "And these are your guards, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura smiled.

Naruto was about to say something, but suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was rather… unexpected," Dumbledore commented.

"Where did he go!?" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I believe Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima summoned him," Sakura said. She shook her head. "It always seems to be at the most inconvenient time too."

"Who exactly are they?" Dumbledore asked.

Sakura sighed. "Two of Naruto's teachers. He has a summoning contract with them, so he can summon Mt. Myoboku's toads to help him, and they can summon him in return."

…

As was usually the case, when arriving at Mt. Myoboku, there was a large plate of insects waiting for him to eat. Even though he had gotten a little more used to eating it over the years, the food still usually made him vomit.

"Come on Naruto, eat up," said Shima's friendly voice.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said, "I'm not very hungry, y'know."

Shima hung her head in disappointment. "It's not 'cause you don't like my cookin', is it?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Naruto assured her. "Why did you summon me?"

"Well, Naruto-boy," said Fukasaku, "we heard from Kakashi-boy that you got a job guardin' a teacher at a magic school."

"Well you heard right," said Naruto.

"I hope we don't have to tell you to be careful around that magic business," Fukasaku said.

Naruto nodded. "Kurama already got to that."

Fukasaku nodded. "Good," he said. "That old fox'll be able to give you some good advice on how to deal with that magic business. Better than I could, anyway. I'll send you back now. Don't want to be wastin' any more time than we already have." Fukasaku made the hand seals, and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

Alphonse nearly fell off his seat as Naruto reappeared suddenly.

Sakura sighed. "What did they want this time?" she asked.

"They just wanted to tell me to be careful around magic, y'know," he said.

"You missed out on introductions," Sasuke said.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Oh yes, you need to take one of these," said Dumbledore, holding a small golden pendant. "It has a permanent translation spell as well as other enchantments that will allow you to enter the castle grounds as well as see magical creatures."

Naruto took it from him and put it on.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good, now that we're ready, it's time to go to Hogwarts." He held out his hands. "If you'd please take my hands, the quickest way to get there is to apparate."

The all took his hands, and the feeling of twisting appeared again. After a couple of seconds of nauseating travel, they landed in a small town with a bang.

"God I hate that," Jerso mumbled.

"You said it," Zampano replied.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said. "This is unfortunately the closest I could get to Hogwarts itself with all of you. But there is a carriage nearby, and the weather is rather lovely, if I may say, so a short walk would be nice. And Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba; I'd advise putting those masks of yours on sooner rather than later."

The young ninja did as he advised, and lucky they did, because just after they did, an old man walked out of the nearest tavern.

"Albus," the man called, "This is the new teacher, I suppose?"

"You are correct, Aberforth," Dumbledore replied. "Meet Alphonse Elric, our new alchemy teacher."

Aberforth shook his head. "You must be crazy if you've hired a muggle to teach here.

"You aren't too far behind either," Dumbledore replied merrily.

Aberforth shook his head and walked back inside.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "shall we continue?"

As they walked over to the carriage, Alphonse asked "What can I expect from my classes?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, "Each class is made of a mixture of two of the houses, and each class is a different year. You'll get your schedule along with the rest of the staff tomorrow. Classes start the first of September, but the staff is supposed to be there by the eleventh of August."

"So I'm guessing the reason why we're here a whole day early is so that we can get familiar with the grounds?" Alphonse asked.

"Precisely," Dumbledore beamed at him.

"Jerso, Zampano, what are you two going to do?" Alphonse asked them.

"We'll probably just stick with you," Zampano said.

"It's not like we'll have much better to do," Jerso added.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Your main job is to keep Alphonse safe, so at least one of you has to be close to him at all times," Dumbledore began. "But aside from that you can do whatever you want. Wander the grounds, sit in on a lecture, mingle with the students, it's all your preference."

They reached the carriage, which had a black skeletal horse harnessed to it.

"What is that!?" Alphonse exclaimed in horror. "Is it some sort of chimaera!?"

"I don't know what a chimaera is," Sasuke commented, "but that thing is quite the… something."

"That," said Dumbledore with a sad look, "is a Thestral. They are very friendly animals, but unfortunately are on the brink of extinction due to the fact that they can only be seen by people who have seen death. It makes them hated against."

"It's quite sad then, isn't it," Sakura said. "To be seen only by people who've seen the worst kind of sadness, only to be greeted with hatred."

"Yeah it is," Naruto muttered.

They got into the carriage which began the ride to the school. Throughout the whole thing, there was an awkward silence hanging in the air, which none of them could seem to break. Occasionally someone would try to break it with some small talk, but the silence would fade back in. Eventually, they could see the outline of a castle jutting through the clouds.

"Is that it?" Alphonse asked.

"It's huge," Kiba said.

"The natural energy is really thick here," Naruto muttered to himself, "you can see it swirling through the air."

The path got steep for a bit, but it evened out pretty quickly. They neared a large gate, and Dumbledore motioned to them. "The carriage can't go any farther," he said. "Now we walk."

They walked up to the front doors, which Dumbledore opened with a dramatic sweep of his wand. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he announced.

They walked into the main hall, where a stern looking woman was waiting for them. "Hello Albus," she said. "Glad you could make it, there were some problems with getting the barriers in place for the stone."

"I'm sure you got them all in just fine without me."

The woman frowned. "Not quite," she said. "Fluffy is not very patient and tries to constantly escape and run around the castle."

As if on cue, a large howl sounded from the upstairs.

The woman sighed. "There he goes again," she said.

"If I may, I would like to handle this," Kiba interjected, "this sounds just like my kind of thing.

The woman stared at the people gathered behind Dumbledore. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

Kiba nodded. "Akamaru and I will show that mutt its place," he grinned.

"Are you sure about this Albus," the woman asked.

"Of course I am, Minerva," Dumbledore responded. "These are the new guards."

Minerva sighed. "Alright then," she said. "Follow me." She led them up to the third floor, where a giant three-headed dog was prowling around. It growled as it saw them approach.

Kiba stepped forward. "Alright Akamaru," he said. "Are you ready?" Akamaru barked in confirmation and the braced themselves. "Alright, let's do this! Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf!" he shouted. There was a burst of smoke, and Kiba and Akamaru had been replaced with a giant three headed dog that looked like Akamaru. The giant dog growled at Fluffy, and Fluffy slunk back into his room, where he layed down and whimpered.

In a burst of smoke, Kiba and Akamaru were back to their original selves. "Piece of cake," he smirked. Akamaru barked. "Yeah, he wasn't that big of deal," Kiba agreed.

With a flourish of his wand, Dumbledore closed and locked the doors to Fluffy's room. "Impressive," he clapped.

"Yes, I do believe that you've made the right choice with them, Albus," Minerva commented.

"That was something," Alphonse said in awe.

"Oh yes," Minerva said if she'd forgotten something. "You are Mr. Elric, I presume?"

Alphonse nodded. "Yes I am," he said.

"Good," Minerva said curtly. "If you'd follow me, I will show you to your classroom."

Alphonse nodded and followed her. This was going to be the start of an interesting year.

**A/N:**

**So, what did you think? Please tell me. I really like it when you tell me how I did. Also constructive criticism is very highly appreciated. It makes me very happy. But no flames please. A few questions: What do you think of my choice for the guards? How do you think everybody will get along? Please review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
